


Once Upon a Bratty Child

by CursedwithaFairytale



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, Genderbending, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedwithaFairytale/pseuds/CursedwithaFairytale
Summary: Kate didn't understand why her niece was so excited to meet the new Disney Princess. Then she could, becausewow was the new Princess pretty.Written for the Klaine Advent 2016 Prompt: Hello





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rule 63 means that characters are genderbent. Kate is Kurt and Blaire is Blaine, nothing besides their genders has changed.

“Come on Aunt Kate! I need to meet the new princess before everyone gets in line!” Marcy shouted.

Kate rolled her eyes, ignoring the pain in her shoulder from Marcy’s pulling. Sometimes she hated her stepbrother. Marcy is _his_ kid; shouldn’t he be the one taking her to see all of the princesses?

Apparently not, because he was off doing “parent stuff” as Marcy called it. Like riding Space Mountain for the fifth time.

The line to see the new princess wasn’t too long, which Kate was grateful for. She was _so_ not waiting in another hour and a half line to see a man who only hit on her and took a picture. Marcy kept bouncing up and down, singing some Disney song about time. “Who is this princess again?” Kate asked.

Marcy stopped bouncing and gave Kate this  _look_ that could rival her mother's. “Aunt Kate,” she groaned, “this is _Princess Elena_ of _Avalor_. She’s the newest Disney Princess!”

“And why do you need to see her instead of riding Peter Pan?”

“Because she’s amazing! Don’t be mean, Aunt Kate!”

Once they were finally in the building, Marcy enthusiastically joined the line to meet Cinderella and Elena. Of course it had to be several people longer than the line to meet Rapunzel and Tiana.

When they finally got up to meet Princess Elena, Marcy was a bullet. She almost ended up knocking the princess down. Kate didn’t hesitate to pull the little demon away.

“I am so sorry; she’s so excited that she must’ve forgotten her manners!” Kate chastised, taking pride in the bashful look on Marcy’s face.

“It’s okay, I understand. She’s not the worst I’ve had today.” The face character laughed.

When Kate looked up, she suddenly realised why Marcy was dying to meet the new princess. She was _so cute._ Kate couldn’t take her eyes off of the other.

“Hello,” Elena said, “I’m B-Princess Elena.”

“Kate.” Kate slowly took Elena’s hand and shook it.

Someone coughed behind her, and Kate quickly became embarrassed. She took a picture of the princess and Marcy before she wanted to go see Cinderella. Since the kid with Cinderella decided to have a temper tantrum, they had to stay back, much to the displeasure of her niece.

“So,” Elena said, “your daughter is cute.”

Kate made a face, “Oh no, she is not my daughter. She’s my niece.”

“Does this mean you haven’t found your prince yet?” Elena asked, looking at her and _oh my god was she flirting?_

“I’m actually looking for more of a princess.” Kate tried, hoping she wasn’t wrong.

Elena’s smile softened, “Yeah, me too.”

Someone called out next, and Marcy was off. Kate looked back and tried not to be disappointed when Elena was already talking to the next kid.

Later, Kate was eating lunch with Finn and Marcy when someone tapped her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw a familiar pair of warm brown eyes staring at her.

“Hello,” the woman said with a soft smile, “My name is Blaire.”

Kate took her hand and smiled back, “Kate.”

Years later, Finn is still confused as to how exactly Kate and Blaire met. Blaire shrugs and gives Kate a familiar smile. “Once upon a dream, Finn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://tumblrsbest.com/post/146764910521/8isexual8itch-datunofficialdisneyprincess). If you don't know about Princess Elena, she is amazing.


End file.
